


Keep Your Hands Off What Is Mine!

by defygravity79, superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, Fluff, Mr. Mxysptlk, cat/kara, supercat, supercat forever, supercat kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/pseuds/defygravity79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Because supercat rules, Cat's with Kara instead of Mon-El when Mr. Mxysptlk arrives





	

This is a collaboration between superkara and defygravity79

All I can say is, I saw the same thing the second I saw Kara in a wedding dress in episode 2x13 and we need Cat Grant back because Supercat rules. This idea from defygravity79 was incredible, better than mine certainly, and so when I saw a prompt for this story idea, I messaged immediately, and two days later, here you are. 

Characters: Cat/ Kara/ Mr. Mxysptlk  
Relationship: Cat Grant/ Kara Danvers  
Rating: Teen +

KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF WHAT'S MINE!

Note: None of this belongs to me or defygravity79. We just couldn't get over Kara's amazing dress and how beautiful she was in it. Oh, and supercat rules, that's why! Enjoy:)

 

Instead of Mon-El with Kara when Mr. Mxysptlk comes in, we did a fun collaboration and put our own supercat spin on things, a little twist because we miss Calista as Cat, and because Melissa is killer in a wedding dress. Supercat fluff ensues. 

 

\-----  
Kara heard a knock on her door and stood from her chair to get it, expecting anything from delivery to the neighbour bringing by her lost mail again. The one thing she was not expecting when she pulled her door wide open was Cat Grant, standing there in full Cat Grant attire, business suit and perfect hair, looking oddly nervous and at odds with herself. 

Kara stared at her for maybe a full minute before remembering to speak, and stepped back slightly to let her in, her voice stuttering as she welcomed her in, months of wishing and dreaming finally here before her. Even Kara, invulnerable alien that she was, was a little weak right now. She couldn't quite believe all this was happening. And what it meant. ''Um, Ms, Ms. Grant.'' Kara stuttered shakily and took a short breath before continuing. ''What are you doing here?''

For a long minute neither woman spoke, Kara not sure she could without saying something utterly stupid and cliché, and Cat because the sight of Kara, after so long, was both extremely painful, and utterly amazing. 

"I came back to talk." Cat said after a long minute of silence, not sure what else she could say, if Kara would even accept her after such a long time, and stooped, swallowing thickly past the lump in her throats before continuing. ''Kara please, I know I made a mistake. Can we talk? About everything?" Cat asked softly, placing her bag down on the kitchen island as she stepped into Kara's colourful apartment slowly and for the first time ever. Kara stood by the door in her red top and jeans, looking so damn casual and sweet, and Cat felt her heart skip beats both at the insane idea of admitting her feelings to Kara and about how damn cute the girl was like this, laid back and relaxed, barefoot and with her top baring one shoulder and a pale blue bra strap, and with those same dorky glasses perched on her nose. Cat felt everything flood her again at the sight, the memories, her beautiful assistant, the one she knew she could never ever admit to loving, but couldn't let go of either. Because Kara meant way too much, and even as Cat had left Catco, she had known Kara would never leave her heart. Kara would always be there, a fantasy. 

But after months of sitting alone, of being sad and regretting her choice of leaving her empire, Cat had had enough of waking up from dreams of Kara, from thinking about her every time a blonde beauty passed her on the street, from seeing yellow tulips in a basket and thinking of Kara instantly, of her attitude and her sunshine yellow dresses and even sunnier smile. 

"I thought you had to dive..." Kara said softly in response, pulling Cat out of her thoughts by speaking and dragging out a second barstool, gesturing for Cat to sit. "New waters, new choices, right?" Kara asked, playing with her fingers as she met Cat's green eyes with her stunning blue ones, smiling ever so little, teeth just peeking out a bit. ''Can I get you something? Water? Wine?''

"Water is fine, Kara, thank you.'' Cat said slowly, smiling at Kara's always sweet attitude. ''I did have to dive, you're right, Kara. I left to decide what was right with my life. To see new things, to find out what I'm missing, to find myself.''

''And? Did you find what you wanted?'' Kara asked, placing a glass of icy cold water and a decanter of it on the tabletop as she took her own seat.

''Those waters were cold, and harsh, and... they showed me that the thing I'm missing is you. I... Kara. I sat alone at home for months. I traveled. I saw amazing things. But none of it compared to those moments I spent working in my office with you. I need you around me. If you've moved on, I entirely get that, I've been awful to you for as long as you've worked for me, and then I walked out and left you hanging when clearly, I didn't see what you were hoping I would notice. But if you still want to, I mean, if you'll still give me a-''

"Cat. I've missed you as well. I think..." Kara stopped, taking a deep breath as she met Cat's waiting gaze, saddened and soft, something she wasn't used to with her boss's usual intense temper. "I think we both know that we've never been just coworkers. Just friends. I... there's always been chemistry between us. I, I was hurt, when you left.'' Kara said with a small nod, shaking her head sadly, staring at her intertwined fingers, playing with her cuticles. ''But... I want to... talk. About everything that happened.'' Kara said then with a bigger smile, nodding slightly as she met Cat's gaze brightly now."Yeah, I'd like that."

Cat reached out, placing her hand on Kara's, and smiled nervously, sliding closer on her seat. It was now or never, and Cat had never been one to waste opportunity.

"I think I lo-" Cat stopped, her hand still on Kara's, when a huge white light blinded the room and suddenly a man was standing there, scaring Cat and making her cry out a little, and making Kara instantly stand and face it, a rather familiar move that Cat couldn't quite place just yet.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked, standing tall as the man eagerly looked her up and down from his place by the TV, smiling happily. 

"My name is Mxysptlk, Kara, and I finally found you, my one true love."

\------

A few lights went off and a few weird turns presented the apartment with flowers and roses and music and a... band? Kara stared, stunned, as did Cat, clutching her bag to her chest as she did, and Kara couldn't well speak until the man, whatever his name was, was standing before her, a shiny silver ring in his fingertips, a smile on his face.

"Kara, sweetie," He began again, and Kara watched in stunned silence. "It's like I said. I'm your one true love, your soulmate. Your one true pairing, as the kids say, my name is Mxysptlk and I love you Kara Zor-El." 

Kara stuttered for words, wondering what the hell was going on, and glanced at Cat for a second, who was staring at Kara now with her lips pursed, that look she got when she was not pleased. "Kara tell me," He said again, bringing Kara's attention back to him. "Will you marry me?"

Kara gasped a strangled word of confusion, almost laughing at the question he proposed, and it only increased when he started singing, something about showing her the world and shining, shimmering stuff, then showed her the ring again.

"Okay, stop. Stop it." Kara said sharply then, having enough of this, whatever this was. Kara pushed at his hand, pushing down the ring she wanted no part of, and met his eyes sharply. "I don't know who you are, or how you got here, Myx.... Myx..."

"Mxysptlk. It's spelled how it sounds." He said, then waved his hand and another flash started in the room, and suddenly his name was written in the air, blue light just floating there. 

"Alright, Myxisspitalick... ah, just start again," She said turning back to him after glancing at the letters in surprise. "And start slow. Where are you from?"

"Well, they call me the interdimensional man of our town, but it doesn't matter where I'm from, sweet cheeks," he said by way of explanation, and Kara furrowed her brows at the endearment, looking back at Cat, who was now staring at Kara with a look of confused shock on her face, and that 'I knew it' look. Kara would be smart enough to gather why if she'd had a few seconds longer to think about it. "So, let's get this knot tied..." He said sharply, then snapped his fingers in Kara's direction and she looked down at the blue light flying towards her and then gasped, jumping back a bit at the sight of a wedding dress on her instead of her clothes. What the fuck?

"What?! This?!... Are you crazy?! You can't just put me in a wedding dress!"

"Why not? It's Vera Wang."

"This is not okay!" Kara shouted sharply, still not believing this whole thing.

"Okay," He said after a second, and Kara looked back up at him in question. "I came on strong. I was just enthusiastic. To finally be here, with you."

"How do you even know who I am?"

"I watched you cross the dimensions, an eternity of lovelesness. There's no one like you where I'm from, Kara. A woman as strong or independent, or as beautiful or as brave or as bold..."

He brushed his hand down her arm and Kara stopped him, brushing off his hand with a small wave, speaking up again. "Okay, okay, look. Look. I'm flattered, but I'm not going to marry you, Mr. Mxysptlk.''

"You know, funny. I'm all seeing and all powerful but that's one of the few things I cannot make you do. That and make you fall in love with me, and oh, stop you from killing yourself, and make you drink orange juice for some reason, anything else yes but go figure."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but, I'm just not interested."

"Don't be sorry, buttercup.'' He said softly, then smiled brightly and continued. ''I know what you're doing. You're playing hard to get, which is utterly charming and delightful by the way-"

"What? No!" Kara stuttered, stepping back from him even while he followed. "I, I'm not-"

"You're flustered. I can feel you, your heart is racing." He said, tapping her on the chest lightly with a fingertip, and Kara pouted at him. 

Cat thought this was where she had to step in, and besides being very very confused, both with this idiot who thought he could have Kara all to himself, and by him calling her Kara Zor-El, but that could wait. Cat wouldn't let anybody treat her Kara this way, and Kara certainly wasn't enjoying any of it. So Cat stepped between them, sheilding Kara and looking at the man before her with the glare that had gotten her her legendary standing at Catco. "Keep your hands off what is mine." Cat said sternly, and to her credit, he stepped back, looking as if he didn't know she was even there and was wondering where the fuck she had come from.

Kara stuttered behind her, Cat could hear her, stammering to say something, anything, and looked back over her shoulder as Kara stepped forward again, a deep blush now colouring her cheeks. Cat smirked to herself, knowing why it was there, that Kara had missed nothing there, and her words, well, of course Kara would get that. Cat had expected she would, being Supergirl, a fact she'd known all along.

"Who are you? Her choice? Certainly not." He said, looking her over with a smirk, and tried to sidestep Cat, but she stepped with him, stopping him again, this time with Kara stepping up and taking Cat's hand in hers, stepping flush with Cat. 

''Leave. Now." Kara said sternly, looking at him with her narrowed eyes, blue irises dark and raging, and let the red fire shine inside, turning them into a burning mix of colours. "Before you really make me mad." 

"I'll be back, amore." He said with a smile, staring in awe at her stunning eyes, the colour changing and shifting like marbles, like sunlight, and Cat stared too, her gaze shifting between Kara's stunning eyes and Myxsptlk's smile, which looked totally evil. He then snapped his fingers and he was gone, dust floating through the air, startling both women but Cat more so than Kara.

For a long moment Kara just stared around, looking at the millions of flowers, and at her dress, and everything, and ran a hand through her hair, wondering what the hell was going on. "What the hell just happened?" She asked to nobody in particular, but Cat spoke up nonetheless, being Cat.

"So, is that your real name then? Kara Zor-El?" Cat asked, looking at Kara as if she'd just discovered a pot of gold, or the biggest story in a long long time. 

"I... Cat. I..."

"So it's all true, then? My thoughts confirmed, Supergirl?" Cat pressed, smirking a bit when Kara took a step back, her mouth open as she struggled to find words.

"Cat..." Kara stammered, trying to find out if there was still a way to get out of this without revealing everything, and then remembering that Cat had just confessed that she'd come back for her, and that she was still standing here, in her living room, surrounded by flowers and candles, in a ridiculous wedding dress that she had to admit, was pretty. "Yes. Yes, it's all true." Kara said after a deep slow breath. Faking it now was useless, especially after she herself had confirmed that she wanted to talk things over. And she would probably have said all this anyways had they actually not been interrupted.

"Kara..." Cat whispered then, stepping closer to the girl and reaching up to sweep a stray few hairs from her forehead, brushing them behind her ear ever so gently, keeping her gaze locked on beautiful blue eyes as she touched her gently, her fingers sliding along glittering silver earrings, down a strong neck, a stuttering, pounding pulsepoint, and lips that closed, then parted again with a small gasp as Cat's fingers trailed down her shoulder and settled over her arm, drawing Kara closer.

Kara reached out to Cat's hand to steady herself, feeling faint and lightheaded all of a sudden, and could only close her eyes and stand still as Cat did what Kara had been fantasizing about for years and leaned in to kiss her. Cat's lips settled over hers, soft and perfect, barely a graze, and Kara didn't dare breath, feeling like this was a dream. But Cat's hand slipped from her arm to her waist, over the tight corset of the dress, and pulled her closer, her free hand coming into Kara's golden waves, and Kara couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her throat at feeling this actually happen, and kissed back barely, parting her lips to Cat's nipping at a lower lip as Cat deepened the kiss, her tongue touching at Kara's teeth. Kara whimpered as Cat pulled her as close as she could, then broke the kiss but kept her forehead pressed to Kara's, noses touching as she stared into Kara's wild blue eyes, now sparkling with tears. 

Cat was about the speak, feeling Kara's warm breath coasting across her chin as the younger girl caught up to what was happening, but stopped when Kara laughed and closed her eyes, pulling Cat into a tight hug, burying her face into Cat's shoulder as she started to cry softly into Cat's blazer. "Please, Cat. Please tell me all this is real."

"THIS is real, darling. It is real. I couldn't... I had to come back, because I couldn't be without you. I love you more than you will ever know. I just... damn."

"What?" Kara asked, rearing back to look into Cat's eyes, wiping at tears that were smudged wetly across her cheek. 

"You look almost as super in this as you do in your suit, Supergirl."


End file.
